A variety of different methods and bag structures for packaging or displaying flowers and floral arrangements and the like have been used over the years. The most common method of packaging cut flowers, for example, still practised by flower shops, consists of wrapping the flowers in paper formed into a conical shape with the tops of the flowers exposed. No provision is available in such a packaging method for insuring the continued freshness of the flowers by, for example, placing them in a moisturized, completely enclosed structure. There is also no method available in such a system for allowing the packaged flowers to be hung from a convenient hook.
A more protective and costly wrapping structure consists of rigid plastic or carton boxes. However, the latter still present problems with retaining plant freshness. Some florists address the latter problem by utilizing blocks of special foam or water-resistant synthetic resin materials which receive the stems of the cut flowers or plants. There are also separate small plastic containers filled with water and closed with a rubber lid having openings for insertion of a single flower stem that are used. However, these methods are costly and inconvenient.
An early solution to the problem of preservation during transportation of cut flowers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,187 issued to Smithers in December, 1956. The Smithers patent discloses a package which includes a water-retentive container with a block of water-absorbant synthetic resin material and a transparent flexible water- and air-proof sheeting enclosing the container and the flowers. The stems of the flowers are inserted in the block of resin material. The Smithers patent requires the separate steps of moistening the block, inserting the container within the bag and inserting the flowers into the block. In addition to the complex and cumbersome steps involved, Smithers does not provide adequate space for the flower heads during transportation.
An alternative method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,640 issued June, 1967 to Kugler. Kugler discloses a flexible package consisting of at least two compartments interconnected by a perforate or porous wall. The porous wall allows the passage therethrough of a pre-determined quantity of a liquid or gaseous substance stored in one of the containers to keep the flowers fresh. Kugler requires a water-tight seal within the bag. In addition, Kugler does not provide adequate space for flower heads and is unsuitable for longer-stemmed flowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,840 issued to Benoist in April, 1972 discloses a continuous flexible supporting strip with moisture absorbing abilities contained within a sealed transparent bag. The flowers are affixed to the strip and then an outer bag is welded or bonded to close the structure. Benoist, therefore, involves a very time consuming procedure for placing the flowers within the bag.
An improved bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,115 issued on Apr. 4, 1975 to London in which an elongate bag having an inflatable member secured within to prevent spilling of liquid within the bag and to surround and engage the flower stems is used. London does not provide any structure for protecting the flower heads.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,217 issued on Jan. 1, 1985 to Weder et al. discloses an expandable corsage bag which, however, does not contain any means to retain moisture for inserted flowers. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bag for transporting cut flowers, plants and floral arrangements.